Naruto's Jealousy
by muttjc2003
Summary: When Naruto's eyes turn red what will happen? Will Kakashi help Naruto? Read to find out... :)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello people it's Mutt again! Are you happy I'm writing another story? Maybe, maybe not… Either way I'm going to continue writing. This will be a Kakashi x Naruto fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews it makes me happy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. ;)

Warning: This will contain fluff, if you don't like that kind of stuff than you don't need to read this. Oh yeah, there will definitely Sakura bashing. :)

One morning Naruto was walking towards his lover's apartment expecting to find him sleeping in, like usual. Naruto smiled evilly thinking of all the ways he could wake up his lover. He could dump ice cold water over him or maybe even jump on him, so many things he could do. Naruto laughed evilly, then started to speed up. Once he was at Kakashi's doorstep he quickly unlocked the door with the key Kakashi had given him a few months before.

Naruto walked quietly into the kitchen grabbing an ice tray and bowl. He carefully dumped the ice into the bowl and filled it with cold water, Naruto walked towards Kakashi's room and opened the door. He peeked inside to make sure his lover was still asleep and smiled wickedly when he heard a soft snore. Naruto slipped inside the room and loomed over the sleeping figure. He raised the bowl over Kakashi and slowly flipped it over dumping the ice cold water over his peacefully sleeping lover.

Kakashi immediately opened his eyes and jumped up when he felt water being poured over him. "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled rubbing his hands over his freezing body and shook. Naruto laughed loudly and jumped over the bed gracefully landing on the other side, next to the shaking Kakashi. "What?" Naruto asked looking at Kakashi acting as if he wasn't the one who just poured water over his lover. "Naruto, why couldn't you have just woken me up with a kiss or something?" Kakashi asked pouting and closed the distance between himself and Naruto.

Naruto hummed in contentment when he felt Kakashi's long arms wrap around his body. "Ahh so warm." Kakashi mewled out, happy he was finally getting some warmth. Naruto smiled and said, "Well that does sound nice and all, but this is your punishment for always being late to our meetings." Kakashi looked down at his little lover and smiled, "I guess I could show up a little earlier, huh?" He said. Naruto nodded, "Yes you could." He replied smiling brightly up at his sensei. "You know Kakashi, you should probably get dressed in something a little drier." Naruto said chuckling as he looked over his lover. "Yeah I should." Kakashi said shivering a little.

Kakashi stepped away from Naruto and walked towards his dresser grabbing some clothes, than he walked towards his shower. "I will be out in a few." Kakashi said over his shoulder. Naruto smiled, "Okay. I'll wait for you out here." He called back. Naruto walked into the kitchen and grabbed an extra towel, walking over to the bed and starting to dry all of the water.

A few minutes later Kakashi came out of the shower with a towel on his head and watched as Naruto finished drying all the water. Naruto quickly finished and ran over to Kakashi wrapping his arms around his sensei's waist. Kakashi also wrapped his arms around his young lover a little surprised by the sudden action. "Naruto, are you alright?" Naruto nodded wrapping his arms around Kakashi even tighter.

"Well we really should be getting to the others we are already two hours late." Kakashi said slowly pulling away from Naruto. Naruto agreed his eyes flashing red for a second, Kakashi noticed this but didn't say anything about it. Naruto walked to the door and looked back waiting for his sensei to follow. Kakashi smiled and followed Naruto thinking about what could have made Naruto's eyes turn red for a second.

About ten minutes later, Naruto and Kakashi showed up at the bridge where Team 7 usually meets. "Good morning Sasuke teme!" Naruto chirped at his best friend slash rival. Sasuke smirked and said, "Good morning, dobe." Kakashi watched all of this with a smile plastered on his mask covered face. Sakura ran up to Sasuke and clung to his arm not wanting to be left out and Sasuke immediately pushed her away. "Stop touching me Sakura, you are annoying." Sasuke said glaring at the big foreheaded girl. Sakura looked around at everyone else and saw that they were all nodding in agreement.

Sakura began to cry and Kakashi just sighed knowing that this would happen, he walked over to her and said, "Sakura why are you crying you should already know by now that you are annoying." Sakura looked up at her sensei in disbelief and began to cry even harder. Her crying was very loud and it hurt everyone's ears. Then, Naruto walked over to her and began to tell Sakura that if she didn't stop her wailing he would punch her in the face. This quickly shut up the annoying Sakura and Sasuke sighed in relief happy his ears weren't dying anymore.

Kakashi blinked at Naruto in surprise never hearing his lover ever threaten Sakura before. "Naruto can you come with me for a moment." Kakashi said walking to the other side of the bridge where they were alone. "What is it, Kakashi?" Naruto looked up at his tall lover. "Naruto are you sure everything's okay? You just don't seem like your usual self." Kakashi asked looking at Naruto worriedly. "I already told you I'm fine Kakashi, nothing is wrong with me." Naruto answered his eyes flashing red once more. "Okay, But you'll tell me if something happens right?" Kakashi questioned worried about his young lover. Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I'll tell you, now let's get back to the others." Naruto said walking back. Kakashi looked after Naruto and sighed.

"Okay today we will be sparring." Kakashi announced. "Naruto you will be with me. Sasuke you are with Sakura." He said giving Sasuke a pitying glance. Sasuke sighed, not happy that he was stuck with the pink blob. Naruto cheered silently, he loved going against his sensei since he was so strong. Kakashi looked at Naruto and chuckled, "Like your partner Naruto?" He asked smirking at Naruto. Naruto looked up at him and smiled, "Yes, yes I do." Naruto ran into the middle of the field and quickly summoned two other shadow clones.

Kakashi got into a battle stance ready to go against Naruto. Suddenly Naruto's nine tailed demon cloak began to form and Naruto was surprised. Kakashi's eyes widened and he ran over to where Naruto was, "Naruto what happened?" Naruto looked up at him with red eyes and answered in a guttural voice, "I don't know this has never happened to me before." Kakashi looked around to see if there was any prominent danger and sensed none.

Naruto looked up at his lover seeing what he was going to do, as soon as Naruto looked up he saw a blur then felt two arms wrapped tightly around him, Naruto gasped from the sudden action. "Naruto, just focus on me, don't think about anything else and the cloak should disappear." Kakashi said resting his chin on Naruto's wild hair. Naruto complied and relaxed in his lover's arms thinking about how good Kakashi smelt. The cloak started to disperse and Kakashi released Naruto from the tight embrace.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and smiled brightly, "Thank you Kakashi." Naruto said lovingly. Kakashi looked at Naruto and asked, "Naruto do you know what could have caused this?" Naruto started to scratch the back of his head nervously and said, "Well actually I think it was because I was kind of jealous and then the excitement of fighting against you made the cloak come out." Naruto said sheepishly, blushing lightly. Kakashi nodded in understanding, "Oh, but who were you jealous of?" Kakashi asked not knowing why Naruto would ever feel jealous of someone else. "It's because I didn't want you to come today so, I was jealous of Sasuke and Sakura being with you too, but I was happy when I got to spar with you." Naruto replied blushing knowing it was a stupid reason to be jealous and looked down at the floor.

Kakashi looked at his young lover and smiled, "Well that explains why your eyes turned red earlier with Sakura and when I said we should come here." Naruto nodded. "Don't worry Naruto I will only ever love you." Kakashi said hugging Naruto and kissed him on top of his head. Naruto smiled widely and looked up at his lover and said, "I love you too Kakashi."

Author's Note: If you think I should continue this please leave a review if you think I should if not then just leave a review on telling me how it was, good, bad, horrible, whatever I don't care all reviews are welcome. I hope you guys liked it though. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello! I hope that my one reviewer is happy that I am uploading a new chapter! I hope you enjoy. :) I'm sorry I use the term faggots in this, I have nothing against homosexuals, I just had to make Sakura sound even more like a bitch then she already does. So, please don't take an offense to this word.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Warning: Sakura bashing, and fluff between Kakashi and Naruto. Oh, and Naruto talking to Kurama will be in italics. :)

After Kakashi and Naruto had their discussion they both walked back to where Sasuke and Sakura were. The pink haired banshee glared at Naruto and asked, "What took you two so long?" Naruto looked at her menacingly and said, "You know, you probably wouldn't have noticed that we hadden taken so long if you had actually lasted like ten minutes against Sasuke." Sakura gaped at him and then turned away not knowing what to say, Naruto was right she only lasted about two minutes against Sasuke and was already tired after that.

Naruto smirked and looked at Sasuke who had the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. Naruto seeing this smiled brightly at his friend and walked up to him. "Good job taking out the bitch." He said smiling. "As if she would be a challenge." Sasuke said smirking, "She is pathetic." Naruto glanced over at Sakura and saw her tearing up. "You think I am pathetic Sasuke?" She asked, her voice wavering. "Of course I do, you cry to much, are weak, and annoying. There is nothing good about you, so yes I think you are pathetic."

Sakura burst out crying and ran away, Naruto was laughing so hard that he was rolling around on the floor. "Whew! That was hilarious. Did you see her face?" Naruto said still laughing. "Yeah, she was so shocked to here her beloved Sasuke-kun say all those things to her." Kakashi said chuckling. Sasuke stood there smirking, "Well I only said what we were all thinking." Naruto looked at him and smiled, "That is totally true teme."

"I think we should relax for awhile, what do you two think?" Kakashi asked, wanting to bask in the glory of not having Sakura around. "Yeah." Naruto and Sasuke said simultaneously. The three of them walked over to a large tree and sat in the shade it provided. Naruto scooted closer to his lover and whispered softly, "Kakashi, do you think we can tell Sasuke about us?" Kakashi's eyes widened slightly and he looked over at Sasuke then back at Naruto, "Only, if you want to love." He whispered back smiling. Naruto smiled at this and hugged him quickly.

"Sasuke, Kakashi and I have something to tell you." Naruto said determinedly. "Sure dobe, what is it?" Sasuke replied listening carefully since he knew it had to be something important by the way Naruto was acting. "Well, Kakashi and I are dating." Naruto blurted out, not knowing how Sasuke would react to the news. Sasuke was silent for a moment but then smirked. "It's fine Naruto. I've known about you two for months already." He said.

Kakashi and Naruto stared at Sasuke wide eyed and then Naruto jumped on Sasuke hugging him. "So you don't mind that we are seeing each other?" He asked happily. "No I don't mind." Sasuke said patting Naruto on the back, "Now get off me dobe." Naruto apologized and quickly climbed off of Sasuke. "Well I am happy to hear that." Kakashi said, "But how did you know about us?" He asked mildly curious about how Sasuke found out about them. "You two aren't the most inconspicuous people ever." Sasuke said smirking. Naruto blushed lightly and walked back to Kakashi. "Well, I thought we were pretty safe." Kakashi said smiling, pulling Naruto into his lap.

Naruto mewled snuggling into his lovers chest. Kakashi placed his chin on Naruto's unruly hair and enjoyed the smell of his shampoo. Sasuke smiled slightly and watched the two of them bask in the others presence. After several minutes like that Sakura came back over and stared at Naruto and Kakashi in disgust. "Eww! What are you two doing?!" Sakura yelled in distaste. Naruto's eyes snapped open immediately and turned red with anger. "What does it look like we're doing? You ugly ass hag." Naruto snarled while glaring at Sakura.

Kakashi and Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock surprised he had said that to Sakura. "I don't know, to me it looks like two faggots are making out." Sakura hissed back in anger. Naruto got up and walked over to Sakura grabbing her shirt and pulling her towards him, "What the fuck did you just say bitch?!" Naruto growled at her. Sakura just glared at him and said, "Faggots." Naruto brought up his other hand, his claws already extended, and scratched her face. "You say that one more time and I'll kill you!" He yelled extremely angry.

She could call him anything she wanted, but insulting his lover, he would kill her. Sakura fell onto the floor holding her bleeding cheek. "How could you scratch me? You filthy demon!" Sakura asked Naruto tears coming to her eyes. "You insulted my lover, it's as simple as that." Naruto said walking back to Kakashi. "Now why don't you leave before I kill you?" Naruto told her. Sakura ran away afraid of actually being killed by Naruto.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto a little frightened by how angry he looked. "Naruto, calm down it's okay. I'm fine." Kakashi said softly grabbing Naruto's waist and pulling him down for a kiss. Naruto leaned into the kiss and smiled, "Good. I hate that ugly wench." Kakashi pulled away and smiled. "I'm surprised you actually cut her." He said slightly shocked. "Me too, but it felt good." Naruto said his eyes returning to their normal sky blue color. "Well, at least she is gone now." Sasuke said from the side.

Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke, "That is true." Sasuke looked at Naruto a little skeptically. "What teme?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke curiously. "It's nothing." Sasuke said before turning away. "If you say so." Naruto replied smiling.

" _Naruto, what happened?" Kurama asked slightly worried for his favorite vessel. "What do you mean Kurama?" Naruto asked not understanding what he meant. "I mean why are you losing control so easily? This is not good for you." Kurama said sadly. "I don't know, but I think with Sakura gone now I can be happy." Naruto said smiling at the giant fox. "Oh, and why is that?" He said looking down at the young boy. Naruto smiled and said, "Well, Sakura is probably scared of me now and will want to avoid me. So, now with her gone I won't have to be bothered and can avoid getting angry so easily." Kurama nodded, "What you say is the truth. Okay kit I was just making sure you were okay, you may leave now." Kurama said smiling down at Naruto, showing all of his long sharp teeth. "Okay Kurama, talk to you later." Naruto said smiling brightly as he waved at the orange blob of fox. Kurama laid down and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly._

Naruto blinked rapidly and smiled at Kakashi who was staring at him questioningly. "Were you talking to Kurama, love?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah, he just wanted to know how I was doing." Naruto chirped happily. "That's nice." Kakashi said smiling at his lover. Naruto looked around and didn't see Sasuke, "Hey Kakashi where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked slightly confused. "Oh, Sasuke went home while you were talking to Kurama. He said he was tired and should get some rest." Kakashi answered smiling. "Oh, okay." Naruto said smiling brightly.

Naruto rested in between Kakashi's long legs and rubbed small circles over his lover's thigh. "Naruto?" Kakashi asked petting Naruto's soft spiky hair. "Hmm?" Naruto hummed in response. "Would you really kill Sakura?" Kakashi asked to see if Naruto would go that far for him. "Yes, I would." He answered, voice serious. "If she did anything to hurt you or make you sad. I would kill her, most likely in a very unpleasant way." Naruto said grinning evilly. Kakashi smiled and rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder, "But I should be the one protecting you love." He whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto shivered and turned his face towards Kakashi's, "You can still protect me, just know that I will protect you too." Kakashi's eyes widened slightly. He pulled down his mask and kissed Naruto deeply. "I love you." Naruto grinned showing off his pearly whites, "I love you too!" He said happily. "We should head to your place." Naruto said getting up and pulling Kakashi with him. "Yeah we should it's starting to get cold out here.

Naruto and Kakashi walked back to the apartment and smiled as they thought about their discussion. Naruto hopped onto Kakashi's back and Kakashi began to run at high speed towards his apartment. They walked in and locked the door behind them. Naruto went into Kakashi's room and snuggled into the blankets on the bed, Kakashi followed quickly and wrapped his arms around Naruto. As they laid under the blankets, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Whispering they loved you to each other softly.

Author's Note: Was this a good second chapter? Please tell me! I love reviews and so far I have only gotten one. Well, either way I hope you people liked this fanfic. I might continue it if you want me to. :D


End file.
